


Tomoeda Elementary School Massacre

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Guro, Massacre, Shooting, casual guro, school massacre, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: It was the last lesson for today in Tomoeda Elementary school when suddenly two weird kids entered the classroom, seemingly the same age as the students. A boy and a girl in traditional Chinese clothing and speaking Chinese among themselves. The boy also had a sword in his hands and the girl had an automatic rifle.





	Tomoeda Elementary School Massacre

It was the last lesson for today in Tomoeda Elementary school when suddenly two weird kids entered the classroom, seemingly the same age as the students. A boy and a girl in traditional Chinese clothing and speaking Chinese among themselves. The boy also had a sword in his hands and the girl had an automatic rifle.  
Ignoring Terada-sensei’s request to leave the classroom, the boy rushed through the rows of sits, slicing up random students on his way. “Oh, that would make a great story!” Naoko thought and started writing it up, but another swing of the sword cut her right arm off. Rika wanted to help the teacher to calm the troublesome kids down, so she stood up only to be cut in two halves from shoulder to thigh. Meanwhile girl with the rifle opened fire. Yamazaki was silenced with a bullet to his head right in the middle of inventing a lie about the mysterious invaders. Chiharu sighed with relief that she won’t have to listen to him before receiving a round of bullets to her chest. In no time half of the students were dead, another half injured.  
“Please stop interfering with the lesson!” Terada-sensei started to lose patience, but lost his head to the sword first.  
The Chinese kids disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.  
“Hoeee?” Sakura exhaled in confusion. “What was that all about?”  
“Who knows”, Tomoyo shrugged. "Probably just hooligans".  
“Well, I guess the lesson is over?” Naoko spoke, clumsily packing her things with one remaining arm. Other surviving students followed her example.  
“Are you coming?” Tomoyo asked, jumping up to Sakura on a single right leg as her left one was cut off just above the knee.  
“I’m on duty today, remember?” Sakura answered. “Someone has to clean this mess”.  
“Good bye then”, Tomoyo said before hopping away.  
Sakura looked around the classroom again. There were corpses and severed body parts of her classmates lying around and there was blood sprayed on every surface, some even on the ceiling. Why couldn’t they play this silly prank at any other day when Sakura wasn’t on duty? Or at least not cut her hands off and stuff her stomach with a bunch of bullets. She felt like cleaning up all this mess would take the rest of her life.


End file.
